


Фотографии на фоне времени

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Фотографии на фоне времени

Все было хорошо.  
Жизнь казалась Кагами набором ярких фотографий — в альбом ставят только красивые, только смешные, только лучшие.  
Их можно было рассматривать бесконечно.  
На самых первых была команда Сейрин — счастливые лица победителей, смеющаяся Рико, смущенный Хьюга и, крупным планом, кулак Куроко, прижатый к кулаку Кагами. Время легкое, как баскетбольный мяч в сильных руках.  
И невинное — странно, наверное, учитывая их возраст. Это потом накатило.  
«Потом» на фотографиях было, как эффекты в «Фотошопе» — размыто, контрастно и не по-настоящему. Кагами был напуган нахлынувшим осознанием: тогда будто плотину прорвало, эмоции зашкаливали, как в финале Кубка, но не на короткие четверти, а на недели и даже месяцы. В феврале началось. В апреле закончилось.  
Токио мерз в затянувшейся зиме, а Кагами бросало в жар, когда Куроко был рядом — он все время был рядом. В какой-то момент его стало так много в жизни Кагами, что все остальное ушло на второй план.  
Мир вращался вокруг Куроко.  
Вернее, вокруг того, что чувствовал Кагами — а чувства эти были путаные, острые. Сильные, как удар в солнечное сплетение. Когда хорошо так бьют, не жалея.  
— Кагами-кун, — сказал однажды Куроко, аккуратно застегивая пуговицы форменной рубашки. — Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
В раздевалке было пусто. Все успели разбежаться, а Кагами после тренировки еще минут двадцать бросал мяч под внимательным взглядом Куроко.  
— А? — спросил Кагами, прыгая на одной ноге — штаны плохо надевались на влажную после душа кожу. — Ты про ту связку?  
Связка получалась плохо — то Кагами ронял мяч, то Куроко медлил или торопился. У них в последнее время не ладилось с ритмом игры, и это страшно злило Рико.  
— М-мм. И про нее тоже.  
— Что такое? — Кагами поднял глаза, глядя, как Куроко непривычным жестом цепляется пальцами за шлевки брюк. Выглядел он… неспокойно.  
А у Кагами от волнения пересохло в горле, хотя причин для этого не было.  
— Кагами-кун, ты знаешь, что я… что ты для меня — друг и… — Куроко с трудом давались слова, а такого с ним никогда не случалось.  
За приоткрытым окном раздевалки перекрикивались футболисты — у них тренировка только начиналась, в душе капала вода, гулко стучала кровь в висках. Кагами, не думая, пытался застегнуть штаны, но пуговица все выскальзывала и выскальзывала из петли.  
Куроко смотрел на его неловкие попытки и молчал, не пытаясь продолжить сбивчивую речь. Потом вздохнул, будто собрался с силами, и попробовал снова:  
— Кагами-кун, я хочу тебе сказать кое-что, из-за чего ты можешь… переменить свое отношение ко мне.  
— Да нифига, я…  
— Подожди, пожалуйста. — Куроко наконец собрался. Так, наверное, выглядели самураи перед сепукку. — Я лучше сразу скажу, а ты… ты ответишь. Я готов к любому ответу.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — Кагами улыбнулся, по крайней мере, попытался. — Хочешь признаться, что ты инопланетянин с Марса?  
— Нет, конечно, — серьезно ответил Куроко, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Я хочу признаться, что ты мне очень нравишься. Не как друг. Больше.  
У Кагами сперло дыхание — на какие-то мгновения он на самом деле забыл, как дышать.  
За окном дружно взвыли футболисты — видно, тренер сегодня зверствовал.  
— Кагами-кун? — Куроко так внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, будто ожидал там увидеть написанный большими буквами ответ. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Да ничего я не обиделся, — пробормотал Кагами.  
— Мне показалось, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь, — ровно и четко сказал Куроко, сжав кулаки. — Если я ошибся, то это только моя вина. И я прошу прощения. И приму любое твое отношение. Я…  
— Куроко!  
Кагами перебил поток извинений и замолчал, не зная, что и как говорить. Мысли в голове вроде были, а вроде и нет — так, туман и вата.  
Зато пуговица застегнулась.  
— Пожалуйста, — Куроко, кажется, не мог молчать. — Я бы не признался, но…  
— Если бы ты не признался сегодня, я, наверное, признался бы завтра. Или на днях. Скоро. — Кагами хотелось шагнуть вперед и дотронуться до Куроко, но надо было договорить. — Я все время про тебя думал.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь? — зачем-то уточнил Куроко и покраснел. Пятнами — на бледных щеках, на лбу и шее.  
— Охренеть как.  
И Кагами засмеялся. Стало легко и страшно одновременно — они ступили на какую-то новую дорогу, нехоженую, странную, нелегкую.  
А потом как будто щелкнул фотоаппарат: Кагами обнимает Куроко, а тот, поднявшись на цыпочки, неловко прижимается губами к уголку его рта.  
Отличная фотография.

Но любимой у Кагами была другая: он лежит на мягкой траве в парке за баскетбольной площадкой, рядом растянулся Куроко, и вокруг никого. Сонный жаркий полдень ленив и безмятежен, по запястью ползет божья коровка, вдалеке шумит оживленная трасса, и глаза закрываются сами собой — звонкая тишина убаюкивает.  
А потом расслабленной кисти касается чужая рука, и будто молния ударяет. По телу пробегает заряд, и уже Кагами крепко стискивает ладонь Куроко, тому, наверное, больно.  
Но Кагами очень важно чувствовать и сжимать его руку.  
Они так и лежат, сплетя пальцы, и Кагами слышит стук сердца, видит ясное небо за зеленой листвой и чувствует себя самым счастливым на свете.  
— Кагами-кун… Тайга.  
— Умм?  
Говорить не хотелось, хватало того, что Куроко рядом — дышит, смотрит, не отнимает руку.  
— Ты правда похож на тигра. Большого и красивого.  
— Куроко! — К щекам мгновенно прилила кровь, и Кагами помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать смущение. В груди сладко заныло.  
— Ты просто послушай. У тебя брови — как полоски на тигриной шкуре. У тебя самые лучшие руки, большие и твердые. На бедре шрам, почти незаметный. Я все время на него смотрю, когда ты переодеваешься.  
— Ты так говоришь… — Кагами беспомощно поднял брови, теряясь от слов Куроко.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, какой ты.  
— Я знаю! Я супер! — Смех получился чуть вымученным. Не то чтобы Кагами не считал себя охренительным, но слышать об этом от Куроко было почему-то стыдно — и невыносимо хорошо.  
— Да, — невозмутимо подтвердил тот и подвинулся так, чтобы голова упиралась в плечо Кагами. — Я же не вру. Хочешь, еще расскажу?  
— Ну… да, — Кагами был бы дураком, отказываясь. Он чувствовал себя большим золотым горшком, а каждое слово Куроко начищало сияющее золото.  
— У тебя красные волосы, мне все время хочется их трогать. — И он в самом деле потрогал, провел рукой по жестким прядям. У Кагами мурашки побежали по коже. — И добрые глаза. Правда, добрые, не отнекивайся. У тебя губы… Можно, я поцелую?  
Стал бы Кагами возражать!  
Они целовались долго, то глубоко, то едва прикасаясь друг к другу губами. Хорошо, что выбрали самую безлюдную часть парка.  
— Ку… Куроко? — задыхаясь, позвал Кагами, с трудом разорвав затягивающий куда-то глубоко в темную воронку поцелуй. — Ты тоже.  
— Спасибо, — вежливо сказал Куроко, облизнувшись. Глаза у него словно дымом заволокло, Кагами чувствовал, как он дрожит. И голос был сдавленный, слишком тихий. — Пойдем?  
— К-куда?  
— Ты же живешь один?  
Кагами никогда так не радовался собственной квартире и привычке часто менять постельное белье, как в тот день. И на следующий, когда Куроко пришел снова. И потом.  
Много раз — целая россыпь фотографий, которые никому не стоит показывать.

Кагами пропустил тот момент, с которого у страниц альбома появился тревожный желтый оттенок, будто бумага резко постарела и выцвела. Сначала просто новости по телевизору стали выходить чаще, но Кагами не смотрел телевизор. Заголовки в интернете пестрели красным, беспокойные снимки — оружие, солдаты, знамена, огонь — бросались в глаза, но Кагами интересовали только выложенные в сеть матчи НБА и совсем немного, не то, что Кисе, — социальные сети.  
Потом на улицах стали появляться люди в форме, но на носу были Межшкольные, и Кагами слишком уставал на тренировках. Да и никак нельзя было взять в толк, что вот это — всерьез. «Всерьез» могло случиться в какой-нибудь далекой стране с песком и нефтью или в черной Африке, но не с ними.  
Что это вообще за херня с «Великой единой Азией»? Кому такая глупость могла прийти в голову в двадцать первом веке?  
Куроко, наверное, знал больше, но он никогда не портил их с Кагами время дурацкими разговорами о политике.  
Пару раз из США звонил отец, уговаривал вернуться — сначала. На третий раз был ультиматум, который Кагами только разозлил. Одна мысль оставить Куроко — прежде всего Куроко — заставляла его холодеть.  
— Пап, да что ты!.. Никуда я не поеду, у меня…  
— У вас там война!  
— Фигня!  
— Корейцы тоже так думали. Сынок, ты как хочешь, но…  
— Нежели ты думаешь, что Китай на нас нападет? Они же не сумасшедшие.  
— Корейцы тоже так думали, — повторил отец. Кагами он не слушал.  
Потом оказалось, правильно делал. Но все равно не успел…  
Самолет, на котором он летел за сыном, развернули где-то над океаном — в зону боевых действий он войти не мог.  
В Японию — не мог.  
Кагами узнал все от Куроко. Он проснулся от его звонка и сначала даже обрадовался, пока не услышал слишком спокойное «началось».  
За окном взвыла сирена, промчалась полицейская машина, потом еще одна, и еще. А Куроко молча ждал, пока Кагами не сказал что-то невразумительное — спросонок фразы слепливались и крошились, как непропеченное тесто.  
У Кагами пару раз случались провалы на кухне.  
— Теперь все изменится, понимаешь? — спросил Куроко, не слушая. — Я же тебе говорил, что люблю тебя?  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил за ним Кагами и где-то далеко раздалось глухое «бу-ум!».  
На это раз провал случился не у Кагами. У страны. И у всего мира, наверное.

Фотографии из воображаемого альбома теперь напоминали те, которые Кагами раньше раздраженно закрывал в браузере. Такие печатают в политических журналах и постят в твиттере, на них — дым, цвет хаки и искаженные болью лица людей. И моменты любви, на фоне которых огонь и боль кажутся еще ярче. Страшнее. Любимый прием плохих фотографов.  
У Кагами много этих моментов и много любви. Когда начинается война, все становится проще, и уже никого не волнует, что Куроко переехал к нему и у них одна кровать. Родители Куроко, кажется, даже рады за него. До своего отца Кагами смог дозвониться лишь раз, и говорили они не о любви.  
Кагами никогда раньше не слышал, как отец сдерживает рыдания.

— Ты долго. А я тут думал, будут у нас экзамены или нет?  
Кагами валялся на диване в обнимку с баскетбольным мячом и смотрел, как Куроко, упираясь в стену рукой с зажатым в ней поводком, сбрасывает кроссовки. Телевизор негромко бормотал очередные сводки — они его не выключали уже целых два дня.  
— Нигоу хотелось побегать. А экзамены будут, — ответил Куроко и подошел к дивану, пихнул Кагами в бок, заставляя подвинуться. — Только, может, не в этом году.  
— Весь юг уже под их контролем, — невпопад сказал Кагами, отбрасывая мяч и притягивая к себе пахнущего июльской жарой Куроко. — Люди гибнут. А мы живем как-то… обычно.  
— Мама сказала, что готовится эвакуация. Если по-другому нельзя будет. Сегодня утром приходили из какого-то комитета, я забыл название.  
— Эвакуация — это хрень. Война… Или это не война? Разве это сопротивление?  
— Великой Азии сложно сопротивляться, — задумчиво сказал Куроко. — Особенно если тебе предлагают стать частью этого величия. Пусть и не равной. Пусть под другим флагом.  
— Никто из тех, кого мы знаем, не хочет этого. Вообще никто.  
— Если бы решали мы, то сделали бы все иначе.  
Куроко прижался крепче, его волосы защекотали подбородок и шею.  
— У тебя стоит, — сказал он, и Кагами с облегчением понял, что Куроко улыбается. — И знаешь что? Именно это настраивает меня на оптимистичный лад.  
Они целовались — долго, до звона в ушах, не обращая ни на что внимания. Нигоу прибежал с кухни, когда Кагами ударил ногой по столику, переворачиваясь на спину.  
— Спать, — хрипло скомандовал ему Куроко, расстегивая ширинку. Почему-то «спать» Нигоу понимал по-своему — делал расстроенную морду и прятался. Чаще всего на кухне, рядом со своей миской. — Тайга, давай по-простому. Я хочу быстро. Прямо сейчас.  
— Угу. — Куроко любил секс, иногда долгий, иногда — Кагами знал, что в такие моменты ему очень нужно забыться, — короткий и жесткий. Чтобы крышу снесло, а потом поставило на место.  
— Я тебя люблю, — шептал он в рот Куроко, надрачивающего оба их члена, и сжимал ладонями твердые, влажные от испарины ягодицы.  
По телевизору снова побежала красная строка на пол-экрана, Кагами видел иероглифы над плечом Куроко, но не мог их прочитать. Они смазывались и прыгали, темнели и наконец потухли, стоило пальцам на члене сжаться чуть сильнее.  
На какие-то мгновения весь мир потух, а потом свет снова включили. Зря, подумал Кагами.  
— Смотри.  
Куроко просто повернул голову, даже не собираясь с него вставать. Так и лежал — живот к животу — не обращая внимания на измазавшую их обоих сперму.  
— Вот теперь все совсем плохо, — сказал он, глядя на черный экран телевизора.  
Фотографии в альбоме не закончились, но Кагами казалось, что они надорванные и мятые, в белесых пятнах на лицах людей и окнах домов.

Великая Азия на вид почти не отличалась от привычной Японии, только на улицах появились люди в чужой форме и флаги стали красными. Даже экзамены были. Выпускной церемонии — нет.  
Не то чтобы кто-то ее запрещал.  
И баскетбол не запрещали, просто все разладилось само собой.  
Кагами чувствовал это всем своим существом: мир вокруг не понимал, пытался приспособиться, ворочаясь в новой неудобной реальности, как зверь в берлоге. На рынках все так же торговали овощами, в супермаркетах — замороженными курицами, только к привычной рекламе добавились алые растяжки с непривычными лозунгами.  
Великая Азия.  
Восток — будущее.  
Восток — надежда человечества.  
Говорили, императорская семья отказалась встречаться с новыми «братьями», но ее не стали трогать. Оставили в покое, не обращая внимания, как пыльный сувенир из ненужного прошлого.  
А политическую элиту ждали чистки. Впрочем, среди министров и депутатов оказалось достаточно сторонников великой, непобедимой, могучей и какой там еще Азии.  
— Предатели. — Кагами осторожно гладил Нигоу за ушами. — Блин, как стелются перед этими…  
На телеэкране новый премьер-министр кланялся пожилому китайскому генералу с непроницаемым лицом. После того, как отрезали интернет, телевидение стало единственным источником новостей или того, что за них выдавали.  
— Можно посмотреть на это по-другому, — предложил Куроко, откладывая книгу. Теперь он часто надевал на свои книги обложки, если брал их с собой на улицу. Не то чтобы что-то запрещалось…  
— Как?  
— Они спасли тысячи или даже миллионы жизней. Может, даже нас с тобой.  
Кагами промолчал. Они уже говорили про это и именно тогда чуть не поссорились в первый раз. Куроко видел мир по-другому: в его системе ценностей не было ничего важнее жизни. Не своей — Куроко не был трусом, он не боялся умереть. И он был прав, Кагами это знал точно.  
И так же точно он знал, что свою жизнь за свободу он бы отдал, не раздумывая. Жаль, что никто не приходил к нему с предложением «умри, и Япония станет прежней».  
Умереть должны были многие, Куроко был прав — тысячи, миллионы… Женщины, старики и дети. Стоит ли того свобода? Разве решили что-то смерти тех военных и полицейских, которые пытались остановить «Великую Азию» и ее посланцев в китайских мундирах?  
Словно услышав эти мысли, Куроко наклонился и обхватил его за плечи, а потом провел ладонями по глазам, заставляя закрыть веки.  
— Мы живем, а значит, все может измениться.  
Кагами перевернулся, обнимая Куроко и не открывая глаз, даже когда Куроко убрал руки и стал гладить его шею и грудь, опускаясь все ниже. Он мог бы сказать, что ничего не изменится, если сидеть и ждать, но целоваться было проще. Спокойнее. Приятнее.  
В голове становилось легко и пусто, мысли уходили, губы горели от поцелуев, и в альбоме появлялась еще одна цветная — пока еще — фотография.

Восстание случилось скоро, не прошло и трех месяцев после того, как диктор с натужной улыбкой оповестил Японию о том, что она теперь не просто Япония.  
Кагами в тот день встречался с парнем из соседей школы, который знал другого парня, у которого был друг, и у этого друга, по слухам, был выход в «большой» интернет. Слухи дарили надежду: Кагами — на связь с отцом, Японии — на то, что мир не забыл про нее.  
Это было стыдное чувство — надежда на других. Может, поэтому восстание случилось так быстро и так страшно.  
Кагами ждал опаздывающего парня, прислонившись к стволу старого клена. В городе было тихо — тишина стала новой приметой времени, как будто людей стало меньше. А потом мимо промчалась первая машина с мигалками — полицейская, где-то послышались крики, и все смолкло.  
Было страшно, но Кагами ждал. Ушел, когда ожили громкоговорители и над домами пронесся противный тревожный звук сирены, а механический голос объявил, что правительством Великой Азии установлен комендантский час. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Кто останется на улице после пятнадцати ноль ноль, будет расстрелян.  
На часах была половина третьего.  
Кагами попытался набрать Куроко, но связи не было, зато промчалась еще одна машина — на этот раз чужая. Военная. Немногочисленные прохожие быстро расходились, исчезая в дверях домов и входах в метро. Это не было паникой, пока еще не было.  
Домой Кагами пришлось бежать, и по дороге он думал только о том, что будет делать, если Куроко не придет.  
— Куроко!  
Он успел распахнуть дверь и позвать, и тут же облегчение накрыло с головой — Куроко прижал его к двери, прильнув всем телом.  
— Ты слышал? — спросил он, когда колени стали держать обоих. — Говорят, что-то случилось в Йокогаме.  
— Нет.  
Они не знали ничего, волна сопротивления не докатилась до их района, а потом стало слишком поздно.  
Восстание, начавшееся с отказа полицейского выполнять приказ чужака — никто так и не узнал, какой, — первые выстрелы, разбудившие толпу, штурм новой администрации «Великой Азии», гнев, распространявшийся по городам и дорогам со скоростью пожара, — все закончилось быстро, в считанные дни.  
Отключившееся было телевидение передавало съемки сгоревших зданий под строгий голос диктора, рассказывавший о предателях и преступниках.  
О погибших — их было много.  
О наказании — арестованных было еще больше. И вряд ли военный трибунал будет к ним милосерден.  
Куроко смотрел в экран сухими глазами и гладил голову поскуливавшего у его ног Нигоу.  
Кагами казалось, что надежды больше нет. Он ошибался.

Эту фотографию можно было бы назвать «Отчаяние». На ней под синим небом высоко и ярко горел храм Ясукуни.  
Кадры с убитой святыней бесконечно показывали в новостях. Второе восстание захлебнулось в пулях и газе.  
— Нельзя было, нельзя, не так, — шептал побелевшими губами Куроко, глядя в окно, как из соседнего дома под дулами автоматов выводят полураздетых мужчин и женщин. Прямо на газоне лежало несколько трупов. Слышался плач ребенка, но детей видно не было.  
Этого нигде не объявляли официально, но по слухам, на каждого убитого чужака приходился десяток арестованных и расстрелянных японцев.  
— Суки. — У Кагами не было сил смотреть. Глаза жгло от сухости, но слез не было. — Я… Теперь ты понимаешь, почему их нужно уничтожить? Они не должны жить.  
— И сколько тогда уничтожат нас? Если в следующий раз схватят тебя?  
— Мы победим.  
Куроко ничего не ответил, опустился на пол, обхватив колени руками.  
— Или умрем, — согласился с несказанным Кагами. — Но так нельзя.  
— Ладно, ты умрешь, — голос Куроко звучал глухо и почему-то зло. — А те, кто умрут из-за тебя? Если убьют твох друзей? Рико, Хьюгу или Киеши? Их родителей? Каких-нибудь стариков, которые… Ладно.  
«Ладно» проехалось по ушам Кагами, как скрежет ножом по стеклу.  
— Если не сражаться, победить нельзя.  
— Можно.  
Куроко еще крепче сжал колени, и Кагами нестерпимо захотелось его обнять. Хотя бы сесть рядом.  
— Как? Кто нас спасет? Американцы? Бог? Чип и Дейл?  
За окном взвыла сирена, и кто-то пронзительно закричал — так, что Кагами почти непроизвольно зажал уши ладонями.  
— Время решает и не такие проблемы. Главное — не забывать и не сдаваться. Понимаешь, пока мы живы, у нас есть будущее. У мертвых его нет.  
Кагами в это не верил. 

Пленка, на которой проявлялась его жизнь, стала тусклой и затертой, будто вылинявшей. Яркие пятна — смятая постель и дремлющий Куроко, Нигоу у его живота, долгие прогулки и осенний парк, осыпающий листву, — были связаны только с Куроко.  
Кажется, оборвись эта нить, и жизни бы не стало. Куроко не давал ему задохнуться от ненависти.  
Месяцы то ползли медленно, еле-еле, путаясь в снегах, жаре и опавших листьях, то мелькали годами — раз, два, три и вот уже пять лет прошло с того дня, когда Кагами в последний раз говорил с отцом.  
Иногда он снился Кагами, и в такие ночи Куроко осторожно обнимал его и гладил по волосам. Теперь Кагами стригся совсем коротко, пожарному так лучше.  
Огонь, пожирающий дома и машины, был еще одним ярким пятном на серых фотографиях.  
А еще — не пятном, таинственной тенью, прокравшейся на глянцевую поверхность, — были слухи. Сопротивление, говорили люди, сопротивление, шептались на рынках, сопротивление, писали на стенах.  
Потом надписи закрашивали, но тени оставались. Наверное, нельзя жить без надежды.  
— Что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал, что они на самом деле существуют? — спросил Кагами однажды. Они шли по пустой аллее вдоль облетевшей кленовой рощи, и холодный ветер заставлял потуже завязывать шарф на шее. Только Нигоу все было нипочем.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Куроко. В его голосе мелькнуло что-то, заставившее Кагами повернуть к нему голову, но на лице Куроко ничего нельзя было прочитать.  
— А если бы я ушел к ним?  
— Я не хочу говорить о таких вещах.  
Вот теперь в его голосе точно был холод. Кагами подумал, что не стоит тратить единственный выходной на ссоры, и вздохнул, опустив подбородок в шарф. Ткань была неприятно влажной.  
— Ты же не собираешься?.. — Куроко замедлил шаг, почти останавливаясь, и Кагами тоже притормозил. Нигоу со всех ног бежал к ним, звонко лая.  
— Нет. — Кагами пожал плечами. — Я даже не знаю, существует ли Сопротивление на самом деле. Говорят, взрывы на военной базе в Осаке — их рук дело, но… Сам понимаешь. Пожар тушили китайцы, наших не пустили.  
— И чего этим взрывом добились? На прошлой неделе взорвали машину генерала, она была пустой, зато погибли жещина с ребенком, которые просто шли мимо.  
— Не факт, что это они, — сказал Кагами, сам не веря, что Куроко ошибается. Что, черт возьми, благородного в терроризме? — Ну, и у всех бывают провалы. А в августе прихлопнули трех китайских шишек и никто из наших не пострадал.  
Куроко ничего не ответил, только протянул руку к руке Кагами. Переплетенные пальцы быстро согрелись, и, кажется, дышать стало легче. Теплее.  
Хотелось домой.

Фотографии блестели глянцево, ярко и слишком красиво.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорил Кисе, стоя на коленях перед высокой китаянкой в военной форме. — Люблю!  
Кисе был слишком красивым.  
— Выключи это, — попросил Кагами, и Куроко послушно щелкнул пультом. — Не могу на него смотреть. Стал подстилкой, блин, а ведь… Ладно. Зато богатый и знаменитый.  
Звезда Кисе ярко сверкала на киношном небосклоне Великой Азии и в постелях китайских генеральш. Может, и генералов.  
Романтический герой романтических историй — Кагами их никогда не смотрел. И неважно, что старые фильмы запретили. Пусть расстреливают за «Семь самураев» или «Титаник», лучше ничего не смотреть, чем эти пропагандистские поделки.  
— Не думал, что он такой.  
Кагами знал о каждом из «Поколения чудес» — ни один из них не упал так низко, как Кисе. Даже Аомине, пропавший года три назад, про которого говорили, что он стал якудза.  
Великая Азия снисходительно смотрела на мелкие банды. У населения должны быть враги — опасные, злые и обеспечивающие его лояльность к защищающей от них власти. И заодно отвлекающие от ненужных мыслей проститутками и подпольными казино.  
Азия всегда была мудрой.  
Мидорима стал врачом, как и хотел. Врачи дают клятву лечить всех, удобный способ избежать угрызений совести.  
Про Мурасакибару говорили разное — то ли он пропал на севере, то ли был казнен после второго восстания. Химуро повезло больше всех — он успел вернуться в США.  
Кагами иногда вспоминал пляжи Калифорнии и бесконечные шоссе, исчертившие Америку. Что теперь там происходит, в мире, оставшемся за океаном?  
Что с отцом?  
Что с Алекс?  
Что будет со всеми ними?

Иногда среди фотографий обыденности попадается такая, которая вроде как не отличается от остальных, но от нее трудно оторвать взгляд. На ней случается что-то — и это «что-то» замирает ярким пятном среди обычной улицы или черным мазком на фоне деревьев.  
Это фотографии того, как меняется жизнь.  
— Привет, — сказал Аомине, выступая из тени. — Давно не виделись.  
— Угу, — только и выдавил Кагами, невольно делая шаг назад. Он не испугался, конечно, но это было как… как встретить призрака.  
А когда-то они просто играли в баскетбол.  
Аомине выглядел опасным. И усталым. Над левой бровью был узкий белый шрам, в углу рта — синяк.  
— Как жизнь? — лениво спросил Аомине, подходя ближе. Руки он держал в карманах ветровки, и Кагами почему-то показалось, что у него там пистолет.  
— Нормально. С работы иду. А ты как?  
На вопрос, заданный наполовину из вежливости, наполовину — из любопытства, Аомине только пожал плечами.  
— Тоже ничего. Как Тецуя?  
— С ним все хорошо. И у нас все хорошо. — Кагами давно научился не смущаться, говоря о своих отношениях.  
— Я рад, — ухмыльнулся Аомине. — Не передать, как вы меня удивили, парни.  
Настала очередь Кагами пожимать плечами.  
— Ладно, это не мое дело, — сказал Аомине, не дождавшись ничего более внятного. — Сацуки говорила, ты пожарный?  
— Ага. А ты?  
— А я — нет. — Ухмылка Аомине стала еще более наглой.  
— Придурок, — бросил Кагами и будто вернулся на десять лет назад. Вот сейчас Аомине весело оскалится и скажет «сам придурок», а потом они пойдут играть — в стритбол или баскет.  
Под ладонью будет мяч, а в голове — ветер.  
И почему они больше не играли в баскетбол?  
— Сам такой, — откликнулся Аомине, и ветер в самом деле подул. Листья на деревьях зашелестели, по лицу прошлась прохлада.  
— Ты чего меня искал? — спросил Кагами, тоже пряча кулаки в карманы.  
Аомине помолчал, потом лениво откинул голову назад, чуть не зевая. Глянул на небо.  
— Дождь будет. Любишь дождь?  
— Не особо.  
— Зря. После него становится чище. После воды и огня.  
— Ну и?.. — Кагами эти недомолвки и многозначительность стали раздражать. — Чего тебе надо?  
— Да ничего, — сказал Аомине. — Пойду я.  
И в самом деле пошел.  
Кагами словно жаром окатило.  
— Как тебя найти? — крикнул он в широкую спину, и Аомине обернулся.  
— На старой площадке Тоо. И ничего не говори Куроко.  
Аомине всегда воображал, что его будут слушаться, словно он самый умный. Придурок.

 

Потом фотографии замелькали, почти как кинопленка. Мысли сливались в круговорот вопросов без ответов, предположений и сомнений.  
Зачем приходил Аомине?  
Неужели правда?  
Дождь очищает, огонь очищает.  
На следующий день их вызвали на настоящий большой пожар — загорелась машина, огонь перекинулся на соседний магазин, пришлось эвакуировать людей, в основном, перепуганных женщин и ревущих детей, потом смотреть, как плачет пожилой хозяин, глядя на обугленные остатки своей лавочки.  
Тяжелый день. Может, поэтому рассказывать Куроко о встрече с Аомине тоже было тяжело. Не хотелось.  
Но между ними двумя никогда не было тайн.  
— Он сказал ничего мне не говорить? — спросил Куроко и достал из холодильника молоко, чуть не уронив пакет. Кагами подскочил на стуле, но помощь не понадобилась.  
— Ага. Только я бы тебе все равно рассказал.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Куроко, а потом вдруг добавил: — Я люблю тебя.  
— И я… — Кагами запнулся, покраснев. — Но почему он так сказал… И ты…  
— Я ничего, — перебил его Куроко. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты про это помнил. А у Аомине всегда на все были причины. Может, он считает, что воспитателям детского сада незачем общаться с… с такими, как он.  
Кагами помолчал.  
— А ты? Ты боишься чего-то? Не хочешь видеть Аомине?  
— Наверное, — задумчиво сказал Куроко, теребя в руках помятый пакет. — С Аомине всегда приходят неприятности, не заметил еще?  
— Я с ним только в баскетбол играл, а так не присматривался, — буркнул Кагами. Ему не нравилось, с каким знанием говорил о чертовом Аомине Куроко.  
— Зато он к тебе присмотрелся, раз хочет…  
— Чего?  
— Снова играть в баскетбол? — Куроко открыл, наконец, свое молоко и сделал большой глоток.  
Ну да, играть.  
Что тут может быть неясного.  
На следующий день Кагами стоял на баскетбольной площадке, глядя, как ученики в форме Тоо гоняют мяч по соседству, и думал, что Куроко никак не мог уснуть ночью. Притворялся спящим, сонно дышал, а все равно.  
Кагами было страшно.  
— Эй.  
Он и не заметил, как к нему подошел один из футболистов — на парне была форма Тоо, она почти не поменялась с тех пор, как ее таскал Аомине.  
— Идем со мной.  
— Чего вдруг? — грубо спросил Кагами и пошел. Мальчишка знал, что делал.  
Шли недолго, но Кагами скоро запутался в переплетении улочек — район за автомобильной развязкой был старым, как еще не снесли?.. Новые хозяева Японии не слишком любили то, что напоминало о ее прошлом и отличало от Великой Азии как они ее понимали.  
А тут и храм был.  
— Сюда, — мальчишка остановился и кивнул в сторону неприметного бара с полустершимися иероглифами на пыльных окнах. — Я не пойду, а тебя там встретят.  
— Подожди, что там… — позвал его Кагами, но мальчишка будто не слышал. Ладно, хрен с ним, ясно же, что он просто выполняет чужие приказы.  
В полутемном маленьком баре никого не было, кроме старика, протиравшего столики, а он Кагами слово и не заметил. Кагами потоптался у порога, оглядываясь, собрался было задать пару вопросов, но увидел полуоткрытую дверь, которая вела явно не на кухню. И старик игнорировал все это так явно, будто приглашал пройти.  
За дверью Кагами увидел настоящий бар. И охранника, развалившегося в кресле у входа. Что характерно, Кагами он проигнорировал ровно так же, как и старик с тряпкой.  
— Поиграть хотите, господин? — насмешливо спросила Кагами полураздетая девушка, раскладывающая фишки по коробкам. Кроме нее и охранника в огромной комнате с зелеными столами никого не было. — Рано пришли, мы еще закрыты.  
Подпольные казино в Великой Азии по какой-то странной традиции начинали работать только с заходом солнца.  
— Нет, — сказал Кагами. — Я ищу одного человека.  
Девушка улыбнулась еще насмешливее — она и так все знала. Это раздражало.  
— Я провожу.  
Они прошли еще один зал — с рулеткой, потом снова была неприметная дверь, коридор — и Кагами снова потерялся. Небольшое снаружи здание оказалось тем еще лабиринтом. Якудза устроились с размахом.  
А потом двери закончились, и девушка толкнула стену. 

Фотография получилась смазанной и странной, будто ее сфотографировал человек, впервые взявший в руки фотоаппарат.  
В небольшой комнате — голые стены, два дивана, потертые татами и огромный стол с несколькими ноутами на нем — было прохладно и тихо. Окон не было, приглушенный свет лампы делал все тусклым и серым, даже светлые волосы Кисе.  
Это первое, что увидел Кагами, — растрепанные волосы, согнутую под головой руку и сбившийся набок плед, которым накрылась негасимая звезда кинематографа Великой Азии. Шлюха и предатель.  
Кисе.  
— Твою мать! — Слова вырвались сами собой, Кагами сжал кулаки — он бы наподдал ему, но бить спящих так и не научился. Только лицом к лицу.  
— Тише ты, разбудишь.  
Ленивый голос Аомине заставил Кагами вздрогнуть. Он обернулся и как врезался взглядом в синие холодные глаза. Аомине сидел на полу с ноутбуком на коленях, и смотрел так, будто Кагами опоздал… ну, на тренировку, например.  
— Что он тут делает?!  
— А что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Аомине, ухмыльнувшись. — Знаешь?  
— Не то чтобы, — осторожно ответил Кагами. В такие моменты остро ощущаешь страх — того, что ошибся, так рвался к мечте, что приял за нее обманку.  
— А я знаю. Ты тут, потому что больше не можешь жить так, как сейчас.  
Аомине устало потер ладонью висок, и Кагами вспомнил, что надо дышать. Он и правда задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, потом было больно в груди.  
— И Кисе не может. И я. И Тайо. — Аомине кивнул куда-то в сторону, и Кагами только тогда заметил парня в наушниках, ссутулившегося над разобранным системным блоком. На них он внимания не обращал.  
— Разве нормальный человек сможет? — раздался сонный голос, и Кагами обернулся к Кисе, зевавшему во весь рот. — Кагамиччи, как хорошо, что ты с нами.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил из себя Кагами. Сложно было вот так сразу вычеркнуть имя Кисе из графы «мудаки». — А ты…  
— Не бей его, он хороший, — засмеялся Аомине, откладывая ноут. — Садись. Есть будешь?  
Такое дружелюбие настораживало еще больше. Кагами никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что он все делает не так.  
Может, потому что знал — Куроко не одобрит. Слишком часто в новостях появлялись репортажи о взрывах, поджогах и убитых китайских военных — и иногда о жертвах среди оказавшихся не в том месте и не в то время горожан.  
Сидеть на полу было жестко. Дешевые чипсы не заглушали беспокойства.  
— Сейчас подойдет еще пара человек, — сказал Аомине. — Ты помнишь Такао? Из «Шутоку»? Кажется, вы вечно играли с ними вничью.  
— Нет, Мидоримаччи выиграл в последний год, — вмешался Кисе, садясь рядом с ними по-турецки. — А я проиграл. Хорошие были времена.  
— Отличные, — подтвердил Кагами. — Но ты вроде и сейчас не бедствуешь.  
— Конечно, нет, — широко улыбнулся Кисе и потянулся за чипсами. — Я же обожаю беспорядочные сексуальные связи и сладенькие фильмы про любовь. Будешь меня доставать, Кагамиччи, — получишь в морду.  
— Угомонись, — устало сказал Аомине Кисе, удерживая Кагами за плечо. — И ты тоже. Кисе добывает информацию, на этом точка. Он с нами, понятно?  
— И я с вами, — неожиданно для себя произнес Кагами, чувствуя, как беспокойство уходит. Будто пальцы Аомине и грубость Кисе прогнали недоверие и страх.  
Все стало ясно.  
Сопротивление было не далекой таинственной организацией благородных и не очень подпольщиков.  
Сопротивлением были они сами.

 

Жизнь была как кино, и одновременно — обычной, словно ничего не происходило. Всего-то Кагами играл со смертью и скрывал это от единственного человека, который был ему важен.  
И ужинал с ним, слушая, как он пересказывает давно прочитанный роман — из тех, что были запрещены в Великой Азии, но Куроко помнил.  
И обнимал его во сне, чувствуя, как под рукой размеренно бьется сердце.  
Целовал.  
Врал.  
Кагами и не думал, что сумеет.  
— Ты зайдешь за пивом? — спрашивал Куроко, обуваясь около двери. — Я вечером поздно, а у тебя закончилось.  
— Угу, — отвечал Кагами, высовываясь из ванной с щеткой в зубах. — Тебе што вшять?  
— Мороженое, — просил тот, улыбаясь, проводил пальцем по еще небритой щеке, стирая зубную пасту, и Кагами думал, что как раз успеет вечером заехать к школе Тоо, сыграть с Аомине. Или с Мориямой, а может, Сусой.  
Их ячейку называли «баскетбольной», как-то так получилось. Это было удобно — кто заподозрит мятежников и террористов в любителях побросать мяч на дворовой площадке?  
Хотя не сказать, чтоб на Кагами вдруг свалилась тьма таинственных и важных миссий. Пару раз его просили передать информацию — он учил наизусть ничего не значащие для него строчки — и однажды поручили встретить человека, имени которого он так и не узнал, и провести его к бару-фальшивке.  
Бар назывался «Сезон дождей».  
Дождь очищает.  
Кагами запомнил, что сказал ему Аомине, и теперь название казалось многозначительным и полным надежды.  
Аомине он иногда видел — тот приходил поиграть на площадку, и тогда было как раньше, — азарт, сбившееся дыхание и давно забытое чувство свободы. Только из-за этого, черт возьми, стоило идти бороться с Великой, мать ее, Азией.  
За свою Японию.  
— Восстание, — говорил Аомине, размеренно стуча мячом по асфальту, — не имеет права на ошибку. Третий раз нам не простят.  
Не то чтобы он был лидером Сопротивления, точно нет. Они оба были рядовыми этой невидимой армии, имен военачальников которой Кагами не знал. И планов восстания тоже — он не смог бы выдать ничего, если бы его схватили. А аресты были. Тихие, почти незаметные обывателям — гражданам Великой бесконечной, недоброй, воюющей Азии.  
Поговаривали, расформированные японские силы самообороны будут восстанавливать и слать на запад — на фронт. Об этом Кагами узнал от Мурасакибары, неожиданно объявившегося в «Сезоне дождей». Выглядел он более чем живым для казненного.  
Кагами слышал, что он скрывается в Токио, пока не уляжется шумиха после взрыва в Саппоро: был убит китайский полковник, его водитель и жена-японка. Погибли три человека, оказавшиеся на пешеходном переходе рядом с машиной. Пятилетней девочке оторвало руку.  
— У меня брат служил, — говорил Мурасакибара, кидая в рот чипсы и со вкусом похрустывая. С Кагами он делиться не стал — как в добрые старые времена. — И я собирался, пока не грохнулось все. Бам! — громко сказал Мурасакибара и рассмеялся.  
Кагами не стал спрашивать, чем он занимается сейчас.  
— И твой брат… он бы поехал? На фронт?  
— Нет. — Мурасакибара поморщился. — Он бы вообще не стал служить под этими.  
— Многие служат.  
Из бывших военных формировались обслуживающие части — им даже давали оружие. Кагами был уверен, что Сопротивление работало и там. Оно было везде, может даже среди переметнувшихся в стан Великой Азии политиков, юристов и бизнесменов. Никто про это не говорил, но, кажется, все были уверены, что Акаши — холодное лицо, галстук, до миллиметра выверенный вежливый поклон — не мог быть с чужаками. И другие, про которых тоже молчали…  
Может, это было безумием.  
Обратной стороной надежды было отчаяние — острое, злое, царапающее изнутри. Кагами вспоминал, как выводили из соседнего дома полуголых мужчин в наручниках и плачущих женщин. Никто из них не вернулся назад.  
…Мы должны сберечь каждого японца, говорил Куроко, расставляя свои книги по полкам. Он часто покупал новые у букинистов — те, до которых еще не добралась цензура. Мы должны сберечь каждого и не дать ему забыть, что он — японец. Мы победим, потому что останемся самими собой. Империя рухнет, как рушились все, что были до нее, и не похоронит нас под своими обломками…  
Он не просто это рассказывал, у Куроко никогда не расходились слово и дело. В детском саду — Куроко обожали дети, наверное, лучшей работы для него нельзя было придумать, — он играл с мелочью в самураев, водил любоваться на цветущую сакуру и пел песни из старых аниме. Это смешило бы Кагами, но…  
Куроко знал, что делает.  
Он ненавидел смерть, а свобода стоит тысяч, если не десятков тысяч жизней.  
Кагами думал о Куроко и чувствовал, как по позвоночнику ползет холод. Потом отпускало.  
Он не стыдился этого — у большинства из тех, кого он знал, тоже были дни, когда в победу невозможно было верить. Особено после неудачных «чисток», когда вместе с чужаками гибли обычные люди. Тогда списки жертв раз за разом передавали в новостях, показывали сюжеты с рыдающими женщинами, брали интервью у хмурых врачей и чаще обычого использовали слово «террор». Против мира, порядка и мирных граждан.  
И парламент принимал еще какой-нибудь закон — о лишении родственников террористов гражданских прав или о расформировании библиотек.  
Аомине впадал в мрачное настроение, стоило вспомнить Момои — та давно была замужем за какой-то китайской шишкой, ее даже по телевизору показывали в новостях. Маленькая яркая птичка на фоне зеленых мундиров.  
Информация, которая поступала от «птички», ценилась на вес золота.  
— Дура, — говорил Аомине и звал кого-нибудь покидать мяч.  
Они все же были «баскетбольной» ячейкой.  
Безумной.  
Кагами принял их безумие, и это стало неожиданным облегчением — у него теперь было дело. Так тяжело плыть по течению, и так легко ему противостоять.  
Но не для Куроко.

 

Эта фотография была из тех, что ставят на похоронах среди белых хризантем и курящихся благовоний.  
Все началось с мелочей: Куроко нахмурился, когда Кагами запнулся, рассказывая, почему задержался со смены, переключал каналы, стоило начаться программе новостей, перестал спрашивать, какие у Кагами планы на день. Разговоры потеряли легкость, может, потому что Кагами все время помнил, что не должен проболтаться о Сопротивлении, а Куроко чувстовал — не все в порядке.  
Куроко всегда слишком хорошо все чувствовал.  
Если бы Кагами заставили найти слово, чтобы описать их отношения, он бы сказал: «отчуждение». Это будь он честным на сто процентов. И смелым.  
С виду-то ничего не поменялось.  
И секс был все тем же — Кагами не мог представить себе жизнь без прикосновений к коже Куроко, без его вздохов в тишине, переходящих в стоны, без «Тайга», выкрикнутого в момент оргазма.  
Куроко не любил разговоры в постели, «Тайга» — это единственное, что прорывалось через его привычку молчать. Кагами любил свое имя в эти моменты.  
Он любил Куроко, до дрожи в пальцах, до спертого дыхания от мысли, что может его потерять.  
— Будем мясо или рыбу? — спросил Кагами, заглядывая в комнату из кухни. Передник никак не завязывался, и это раздражало. — Если рыбу, то надо… Куроко?  
— Давай рыбу, — улыбнулся Куроко, откладывая книгу. Кажется, стихи какого-то древнего поэта — он в последнее время предпочитал классическую японскую литературу, словно это был его способ протеста против Великой Азии. Поднебесной Азии.  
Но большего протеста он не хотел.  
— Я думал, ты меня не слышишь.  
Кагами постучал пальцами по косяку — хотелось что-то спросить, он даже знал, что Куроко надо, обязательно надо спросить, но не понимал, о чем.  
— Что ты читаешь? Интересное?  
— «Повесть о доме Тайра», — ответил Куроко, взял книгу в руки и прочитал вслух: — Битва все продолжалась, и убитых с обеих сторон стало так много, что и не счесть! Перед башнями, между кольев, трупы людей и коней громоздились горой. Зелень в долине Ити-но-тани стала багровой. В роще Икута, у подножья горного кряжа, на морском берегу — всюду валялись тела убитых. Одних лишь голов, отрезанных рукой дружинников Минамото, и то насчитали потом больше двух тысяч!  
Кагами сглотнул, живо представив горы трупов и отрезанных голов.  
Но ведь война всегда такая, по-другому ни у кого никогда не получалось…  
— Я могу приготовить ужин, если ты устал, — предложил Куроко, будто не рассказывал только что о древних ужасах. — У тебя завтра смена.  
— Да. И я хотел поиграть с парнями потом…  
— В баскетбол? — спросил Куроко, снова улыбаясь. — Наверстываешь упущенное?  
— Ну, я предлагал тебе поиграть, — замялся Кагами, чувствуя себя предателем еще и в этом. — Но не до того было. Давай, сходим с тобой на площадку? Вот хоть сейчас?  
Кагами не знал, почему они перестали играть после случившегося со страной величия. Бушевавшие в них гнев и страх унимались сексом — жарким, выматывающим, стоившим им сломанной кровати. Они тогда смеялись до слез, единственный раз в разгар неслучившейся войны.  
Секс оказался круче баскетбола, из университета и команды Кагами ушел — работа пожарным ему нравилась и платили хорошо.  
У них даже мяча дома не было.  
И если совсем начистоту — баскетбол слишком напоминал о днях, когда все было правильно, а не так, как сейчас.  
Сопротивление вернуло эту правильность и баскетбол в жизнь Кагами, а Куроко читал хокку, которые кто-то написал тысячу лет назад, и рассказывал детям о настоящей Японии.  
— Не стоит, — Куроко захлопнул книгу и аккуратно положил на спинку дивана. — Давай я помогу.  
— Ага.  
Они были вместе — Кагами и Куроко — и вряд ли в жизни могло быть что-то правильнее.  
Кагами почти паниковал, представляя, что нужно будет выбирать между Куроко и… и всем остальным? Целым миром? Свободой?  
Баскетболом.  
— Я люблю тебя, — скзал он, обнимая Куроко со спины. — Я охренеть как тебя люблю, даже страшно.  
— Страшно, — согласился Куроко, расслабляясь в его руках. — Потому что я тоже тебя люблю. Вот такого, какой ты есть.  
— Я обычный, — пожал плечами Кагами и потерся щекой о макушку Куроко. Ленивое — пока еще — желание жарко прокатилось по телу. — Или ты хотел бы кого-нибудь… эдакого?  
Лица Куроко он не видел, но слышал, как тот тихо вздохнул, прижимаясь к Кагами сильнее.  
— Я бы хотел кого-нибудь, у кого не будет от меня тайн. Тем более… Ты сам знаешь, каких тайн. Я не знаю, смогу ли с этим жить.  
— Со мной жить? — непослушными губами спросил Кагами, чувствуя, как каменеет спина Куроко.  
— Ты же с ними, да? С Аомине и другими?  
Куроко опустил голову, и Кагами открылся его затылок — беззащитный, к которому хотелось прижаться губами. Подуть, ероша тонкие волосы.  
Он никак не мог решиться ответить.  
— Он приходил и ко мне, — сказал Куроко. — Это было давно, я решил, что тебе ничего не надо знать.  
— У тебя тоже есть тайны, да, Куроко? — У Кагами будто бы горчило во рту. Говорить было сложно.  
— Да, — твердо ответил Куроко. — Он пришел и позвал нас с тобой присоединиться к их… сопротивлению, кажется, он так и сказал. Кисе и Мидорима уже были с ними. Думаю, и другие, про кого Аомине мне не сказал.  
— И ты отказался за нас обоих?  
— Да. — В голосе Куроко перекатывалась твердость гранита. Он осторожно двинул плечами, высвобождаясь из объятий Кагами, и тот отпустил его — удержать Куроко не смог бы никто. — Я виноват.  
— И я виноват, — сказал Кагами. — Он пришел и позвал меня.  
— И ты согласился.  
— Да.  
Куроко снова вздохнул, избегая смотреть в глаза Кагами. Это почему-то пугало больше всего.  
— Наверное, я всегда знал, что так и будет. Ты слишком… ты. Такие, как вы с Аомине, не могут ждать.  
— Пока река пронест мимо труп врага? — У Кагами хватило сил улыбнуться, хотя внутри разливалась мертвенная, тяжелая пустота. Обреченность — ее стоило назвать именно так.  
И надежда, которая жила вопреки всему.  
— А она пронесет, — сказал Куроко. — Вся эта Великая Азия рухнет, такие империи не выживают. Никогда.  
— Вот она и рухнет, когда мы восстанем. — Кагами сжал кулаки. Страшно хотелось доказать Куроко, что они правы, что ничего не меняется само по себе — в лучшую сторону. Что за свободу надо сражаться. Что все получится, если они будут вместе.  
— Вы лишь добавите крови в ту реку, по которой поплывет труп. Ты готов жертвовать жизнями тех, кто этого не хочет? Знаешь, сколько сирот осталось после второго восстания? Знаешь, что их не разрешают усыновлять? А эти взрывы… Вы хоть считаете, скольких японцев вы убили? И скольких потом расстреливают только за подозрение в причастности? Раньше это называлось просто — терроризм, а сейчас… Сопротивление.  
— Это плата за будущее, — ответил Кагами, чувствуя беспомощность и глупость этих слов. — Никому не удавалось победить без крови и силы.  
— Одному человеку удалось.  
Кагами не стал спрашивать, кому. Куроко был прав — он, Кагами, не мог по-другому. Они все не могли: Аомине, Кисе, Мурасакибара… Они не боялись умереть.  
Кагами готов был отдать свою жизнь, но не мог спать, думая о цене неудачи.  
Да даже удача — как дорого она будет стоить?  
— Это свобода.  
— Это смерть. — Куроко тоже сжал кулаки. — Они умрут, потому что тебе нужна была цель, чтобы жить.  
— Чтобы жить, мне нужен ты.  
Это была чистая правда. И, наверное, единственное, что знал и во что безоговорочно верил Кагами.  
— Тебе меня мало.  
— Нет!  
Кагами сглотнул — горло пересохло, словно он день не пил.  
— Ты не думал, что мне… Что я… — Лицо у Куроко скривилось, кажется, он прикусил щеку изнутри.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Я люблю тебя так, что… — Куроко недоговаривал фразы. Наверное, во рту у него была кровь, и если прижаться к его губам, можно было бы почувствовать ее железистый вкус.  
— Куроко!  
— Если бы это был не ты, я бы лучше стал предателем. Я бы знал, что спас тысячи тех, кто не хочет умирать. Восстание обречено на неудачу, и что тогда? Снова терроризм? Месть за погибших? Что еще? Я почти решился на это тогда, после разговора с Аомине.  
— Куроко…  
Он наконец-то смотрел в глаза Кагами, и от этого взгляда внутри все переворачивалось.  
— Но я струсил. Решил, что это пока несерьезно.  
— А сейчас серьезно?  
— Да. — Куроко отступил, пошатываясь, как пьяный, и схватился рукой за спинку кресла. — Я же вижу по тебе.  
— И ты… сделаешь это?  
Кагами тоже хотел за что-нибудь взяться, опереться, прижаться спиной к стене, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
— Я не знаю, что может быть страшнее, — сказал Куроко. — И как решить.  
— Это твой выбор. — У Кагами сердце билось так, что в груди было больно.  
— Я же люблю тебя.

С кухни пахло свежей рыбой, которая должна была стать их ужином. На улице плакал ребенок. Тихо звенел подвешенный на окно колокольчик.

Я же люблю тебя, сказал Куроко, и ему осталось только сделать выбор.  
Жизнь казалась Кагами набором фотографий — в альбом ставят не только красивые и смешные. Бывает, альбом хочется выбросить, а лучше — сжечь. Бывает, в альбомах остаются пустые листы.  
Но Куроко сказал «люблю тебя».

И он выберет.


End file.
